


Space Heater

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [53]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Caring Steve, Fluff, I'm back, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, long time no see, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Tony hates the cold, because it’s cold and downright painful on his chest. Thankfully he has his own personal space heater to take care of the problem.





	Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!! Sorry for the long wait, just been busy with my trip and then we had a serious family health issue. But enough of that, for now, I’m going to post every Monday just so I can have a schedule for myself. Depending, I’ll post twice a week, but it’ll be just on Monday. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies! Thank you for being patient with me and my absence, hopefully, it won’t happen for a while now. :)

* * *

Winter in New York sucked. Basically cold sucked in general. It was always cold, freezing wet slush crap all over the roads. And what did he decide to do? Go outside and across the street to get his favorite hot chocolate, only to slip on the way back, sliding into a puddle and having the hot drink spill all over him. To say his day went from bad to worse would be an understatement.

A rough SI this morning, Pepper on his ass about paperwork not being signed, then Steve hounding him about how he’s not taking care of himself. It’s not like it’s their fault or anything, he knew Pepper, Rhodey and Steve cared about him and wanted him to be happy and healthy. But he wasn’t, all he wanted was his damn hot chocolate. Was that too much to ask?

Picking himself up, he looked down at his soaked clothes and his now empty cup. Sighing sadly, he tossed the cup in the trash and made his way back to the tower and to his nice hot shower. It took him longer than he wanted due to the throbbing pain in his chest, from where the cold was seeping into his arc reactor. Just another reason why he hated winter, he already had difficulties in breathing as it was. Curling his hands over the reactor, he slowly made the trek back to the tower.

He watched the puddle on the elevator floor grow slowly as he made his way up to the penthouse floor. Wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and cuddle up with the next warmest thing he could find. Stepping out of the elevator he immediately made contact with a something solid and...warm. He leaned into the heat, sighing as he felt strong arms wrap around his shivering frame. The frame began to laugh pulling him away from the source, a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead when he let out a whine.

“Come on doll, why don’t you go take a hot shower and I’ll finish dinner and then we’ll watch a movie. Sound good?” Steve smiled down at his favorite genius, kissing the top of his head before shooing him towards their bedroom to get cleaned up. He didn’t miss the way Tony’s eyes drooped from exhaustion or the way he shivered from his soaked clothes or the way his hands curled up on his arc reactor with pain flickering on his face. He knew he was having a tough week and a rough morning, and how the cold always affected him badly, but he was determined to make his day better. So he headed towards the kitchen to do just that.

On his way to the shower, Tony stripped and tossed his clothes on the floor, reminding himself to pick them up later. But right now the hot water was calling his name. Tony took his time underneath the hot spray, feeling the chill leave his bones. Making sure the water landed on his chest, sighing out in relief as his chest began to loosen up a bit more. Enough to breath slightly better that is. He was happy he had a boyfriend like Steve, loving and caring. Making sure he didn’t accidentally kill himself, like freezing his ass off in this shitty New York weather. Knowing that Steve was waiting for him, he shut the water off with a sad sigh, drying himself off with his soft towels. Slipping into a pair of sweatpants and one of Steve’s long sleeve shirts, and the pair of fluffy socks Nat gave him for Christmas last year.

By the time he made it to the living room, he was freezing all over again. How the fuck is he still cold? And where was his personal heater when he needed him? Not finding Steve in the kitchen, he checked the living room and spotted the man on the couch wearing a sweater. One that Tony gave him as a gift, so he knew it was a warm one. Seeing his target, he made a beeline towards his victim, causing Steve to let out a squeal when he began to crawl his way underneath the fabric.

“T-Tony, haha what are you doing?!” Steve laughed as Tony, the adorable man he was, began to bury himself inside his sweater. Tickling him in the process.

A few moments later, Tony made himself comfortable with his back against Steve’s chest, head poking out through the top. Thank fuck he chose to get Steve a much larger size, why hasn’t he done this sooner? He tilted his head back and kissed the blonde's jaw. “I’m freezing and it’s your job to warm me up with your hot heater body and cuddles.”

Steve blushed slightly when Tony called his body hot, but he was used to Tony saying things like that. “Sure thing Shellhead, but how will you eat though? Or drink your hot chocolate?”

“Feed me Seymour, feed me!” Tony turned his head to smile brightly at Steve, big brown eyes round with excitement, “Hot chocolate? You got me hot chocolate?”

Steve shrugged, “After you came in, JARVIS told me what happened and I went out and got you some. It’s your favorite after all and then earlier this morning you were complaining how you were hungry and wanted lasagna but had to stay at SI for meetings. So...I made you some as well.”

Tony just stared at his blushing boyfriend, still unable to comprehend how much Steve loved him. All that he’s done for him throughout their relationship. To this day it still catches him by surprise. And that’s why he loves him because he makes sure that he’s taken care of. Makes sure that Peppers and Rhodey’s best friend takes care of himself. Tony felt as if his heart was going to burst right then and there.

“You’re too good to me Steve.”

“Nah, I just do it because I love you Tony.” Steve wrapped an arm around the man's waist, and his free hand over the reactor to keep is safe and warm, as they shared eskimo kisses. “Now, pick a movie and let’s eat. I don’t want our food to get cold.”

And if anyone were to walk in, they would be greeted with the sight of Tony buried underneath the Captain’s sweater, head resting on the man’s chest as he fed the brunette forkfuls of food. All the while, small private smiles exchanged to each other as they watched the movie. Without a care of what anyone else would think.

* * *

                                  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Man I've missed you guys!! It's been too long! <3 <3


End file.
